The Advancing Welfare and Family Self-Sufficiency Research follow-on contract will provide timely and flexible research and evaluation support to ACF and its stakeholders and a flexible research and evaluation mechanism for responding to rapidly emerging policy priorities and research opportunities. In particular, the contractor, Mathematica Policy Research, will provide research and evaluation assistance to ACF stakeholders to help them use and produce high-quality research and evaluate the impact of planned programmatic and policy changes. This contract will also support the work of ACF's Family Self-Sufficiency and Stability Research Consortium.